


sweet, sweet craving

by seawltch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has had a long time crush on his roommate, Jongin. But what happens when he walks in on Jongin in tight red briefs, or when he also discovers that he's a camboy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet, sweet craving

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: top!soo (ofc), camboy!jongin, crossdressing, toys (vibrators), humiliation, slut shaming, spanking, daddy kink

It’s an accident, really, how Kyungsoo finds out. He had just been coming home from lunch and dropping off his older sister at the airport. Kyungri had insisted on visiting her little brother while he was attending an American university, and after staying a week and sleeping on the couch in Kyungsoo’s and his roommate’s apartment, she decided to head home. Kyungsoo offered to take her out to lunch before her flight, so they went to a nice Italian place by the airport for an hour or two, wasting time until Kyungri really had to leave. Jongin, his roommate and best friend of two years now, waved them both goodbye and told Kyungsoo to have fun. Kyungsoo expected Jongin to go and hang out at Sehun’s place or practice at the dance studio.

But never did he imagine he’d come home to Jongin, frozen in the middle of the hallway, and wearing a pair of tight red briefs, along with a light gray sweater, and a familiar pair of white thigh-highs with red bows decorating the tops. He looks like he just came out of the bathroom, and both he and Kyungsoo stare at each other for a whole ten seconds before Jongin suddenly bolts, a completely terrified expression on his face as he practically runs into the nearest room - Kyungsoo’s bedroom - and slams the door shut.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo kicks off his shoes and darts further into the apartment. His mind is completely in shock because as far as he knew, Jongin was a shy prude who never did anything out of the norm and never wore anything but jeans and a t-shirt from day-to-day. And he’s sure those thigh-highs were thrown out by Kyungri the other day because one of the bows had fallen off, and she couldn’t find it.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to deal with this. For one, he’s had a mad crush on Jongin for the longest time, and they’ve crossed the line of friendship more than a few times. On the other hand, Jongin has really nice legs, he’s realizing.

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo steps up to his bedroom and knocks on the door. “Jongin? Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m just...looking for something in your room…” Jongin replies awkwardly, close to the door like he’s leaning against it.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo gulps. “Why are you wearing my sister’s thigh-highs?”

There’s a pause of silence, and Jongin’s hands slide against the wood of the door. “I was, um...I was doing a c-cam session…”

“Cam session?” Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge out of his skull in pure shock. Jongin does porn? Little innocent Jongin who gets skirmish when Kyungsoo even mentions kissing? “A-As in...porn? You’re a camboy?”

“Y-Yeah, um, I’ll just go cancel it now…” Jongin mumbles. A second later, the door clicks, and he emerges with red cheeks and a shy posture. Kyungsoo notices then that he’s wearing makeup as his lips are a more vibrant color and his lashes longer, eyes lined in kohl. His pink hair has never suited him more, some of his bangs pushed to the side with a white bow barrette.

“Sorry...I’ll, um, I’ll go put Kyungri-noona’s stockings back in the trash.” His eyes are a bit watery, as if ashamed and scared, and he turns to head towards his own room.

“Jongin, wait.” Kyungsoo stops him with a hand on his forearm. “Uh...you don’t have to stop just because of me. You can keep the stockings, a-and I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” He tries to keep his eyes from drifting down to Jongin’s thighs. Kyungsoo can’t believe he never noticed how thick they actually are - and Jongin _shaved_.

“You mean it?” Jongin looks at him with eyes filled with disbelief.

“Yeah, of course.” Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “You...look really pretty, Jongin. The look, it suits you.”

Jongin blushes again. “O-Oh, thanks, hyung.” He licks his cherry lips, and Kyungsoo’s eyes follow the movement closely, mouth going dry.

“I’ll just go in my bedroom and let you do your thing,” Kyungsoo mumbles, making himself look away as he turns and opens his door. In doing that, he almost misses what Jongin says next.

“You...You can watch…” His voice is soft, and Kyungsoo spins around to look at him in shock. Did he hear that right?

“W-Watch?” Kyungsoo’s wide eyes almost bulge out of his skull. His head feels light just by thinking about what Jongin might do in his stream, and by watching it, Kyungsoo is sure he’ll be reliving all of his wet dreams from the past five months combined.

“Yeah, i-if you want.” Jongin looks up from his socked feet with colored cheeks, sweater paws playing with the bows on his thighs. “I-It’d be nice to have someone control the camera for once too…”

Kyungsoo feels like he’s going to faint, and his heart is thundering in his chest. He almost thinks it’s a joke, but it’s evident by how Jongin anxiously holds himself that he’s serious. Is it possible that his crush is mutual? Kyungsoo figured ever since that one night when they were drunk and made out that Jongin had made it clear that he didn’t feel that way; they never talked about it.

Well, that or Jongin really did just want him to hold the camera.

“Um, okay, sure.” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I-I’ll help you with the camera.”

“Great, w-we can go to my room then.” Jongin smiles brightly, and Kyungsoo wonders how he’s going to survive the stream when he can hardly breathe just from that smile. Jongin’s socked feet slide on the floor as he shuffles shyly to his room, Kyungsoo following behind him.

When he opens the door and leads them inside, Kyungsoo isn’t surprised to see Jongin’s laptop resting on his bed with wires connected to a camera standing on a tripod just a few inches from the bed, tilted down to film the mattress. He really had been about to start a stream. Kyungsoo moves to stand behind the camera while Jongin climbs onto the bed, pulling his laptop towards him.

“Just give me a bit. I have to post it out to my fans,” Jongin says as he types.

Kyungsoo nods and tries not to stare too pointedly at the bottle of lube sitting on the edge of the bed. He wonders how Jongin has been able to keep this a secret for so long - long enough that he has fans that is. He also wonders how he’s going to keep his composure while filming this.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Jongin murmurs sometime later. “You can start out with how it’s positioned now.”

Kyungsoo gulps. “Okay.”

Jongin clicks the button to start the stream just as Kyungsoo signals that the camera is ready, and they’re live.

“Hi, everyone.” Jongin waves cutely to the camera, his voice softened into something that fits his outfit well. He sits on his knees and tucks a lock of pink hair behind his ear almost shyly. “You notice something different, right? Don’t I look cute? I dyed my hair pink.”

 _Yes_ , Kyungsoo wishes he could say, but he keeps his eyes calmly trained on the screen of the camera. He feels like he’d die if he looked straight into Jongin’s eyes.

The camboy turns his head to look at the laptop, and with a glance, Kyungsoo can see the comments that are flooding in. Jongin really does have a lot of fans. Kyungsoo doesn’t blame them. He’d pay money to watch this too.

“No, no, I’m not wearing a bra under my shirt this time...Oh, you want to see?” Jongin talks so smoothly and flirtatiously, different from his usual self. He grins cheekily at the camera before pulling up his sweater, showing his sculpted tan chest and perky brown nipples. Biting his bottom lip, his eyes turn sultry as his right hand moves to play with his nipple, flicking it with a finger and circling around the areola teasingly. Jongin sighs as he pinches his own nipple, and Kyungsoo’s dick is already rock hard in his jeans just from that display.

“I have a better surprise for you, though,” Jongin smirks, dropping his shirt back down before moving on the bed until he’s on his hands and knees, ass facing the camera -  and Kyungsoo gawks from behind the camera.

There are also two pink wires trailing out of the fabric and down each thigh, leading to remotes clipped to each thigh-high. Kyungsoo can only assume that means Jongin has two bullet vibrators inside of him, and he is screaming inside. He doesn’t know how Jongin hid that or how Kyungsoo didn’t even notice before.

For more of his own pleasure than those watching, Kyungsoo zooms in on Jongin’s ass, his eyes training on how Jongin bounces on the mattress a bit until his thighs and cheeks are jiggling, and he giggles again. “Do you like it?”

 _This is it. This is how I die_ , Kyungsoo thinks, eyes glassy and blushing as he stares.

“I did it just for you, daddy,” Jongin says sweetly as he teasingly runs a finger along the bottom hem of the red briefs, hooking his finger into it and lifting it up, showing more of his ass. But just as quickly as he does that, he pulls his hand away and the fabric falls back into place.

Kyungsoo’s breath stops in his throat. Nothing has even happened, but he’s so turned on.

Jongin rolls onto his back before sitting up, legs spread. He sighs softly, looking into the camera with sultry eyes as his hand slides around his hip to rub the slowly-forming erection in his briefs with his palm. Lifting up his sweater again, Jongin places the hem beneath his teeth and delves a hand into his underwear, stroking his cock.

“Are you getting hard? _Uhn_ , me too,” Jongin breathes, eyes lidded. Kyungsoo almost thinks he’s talking directly to him as he’s one hundred percent sure that he’s sporting an obvious erection in his jeans, and his sweaty hand adjusts his grip on the tripod, watching every movement with bated breath.

Touching the one remote of the vibrators with his free hand, Jongin grins. “Should I turn it on? I’ll be good for you, daddy.” He pouts and blinks cutely at the camera before turning to look at his laptop again. “One at a time? Hehe, okay.”

There’s a click as Jongin thumbs the switch, and then there’s a buzzing sound. Jongin moans, thighs trembling, and tilts his head back. His hand slows its twisting movements on his cock, precum dripping down his knuckles that Kyungsoo wants to lick up. Jongin’s hips rock, ass rubbing against the mattress and trying to move the vibrator inside of him. He starts to let out soft whines, biting his lips and struggling to keep his legs spread as the pleasure builds.

“It feels so good. I might come already,” Jongin says, moaning out almost exaggeratedly. “Can I turn the other one on, daddy? Pretty please?”

Kyungsoo nearly freezes when he realizes Jongin isn’t looking at the camera this time but at _him_. His heart pounds in his chest, at a loss for words. Jongin looks so naughty, posed like that with pouty lips and begging eyes that are focused solely on Kyungsoo. Speechless, Kyungsoo somehow manages to nod and an adorable grin spreads across Jongin’s lips.

“You’re so good to me, daddy,” Jongin sighs as he turns the other vibrator on. He gasps at the onslaught of sensation, legs jolting and a staccato of moans building in his throat. It’s obvious that Jongin has to grip himself tightly to keep from coming so soon. Jongin’s fingers tremble as he reaches to turn both vibrators down to a gentle hum. His hand falls, upturned, on the mattress as he continues to slowly stroke himself. His eyes flicker up once again to Kyungsoo’s, and the older man notices Jongin’s finger on his free hand curling in a come hither motion.

Thinking that he wants Kyungsoo to get a better angle, Kyungsoo detaches the handheld camera from its tripod, careful of the cord, and walks closer to the bed, trying to control his breathing and warm cheeks. He doesn’t want to distract the viewers from Jongin.

Apparently, Jongin has no problem with that as seconds later he’s sitting up to settle on his hands and knees with a groan. His arms shiver from the sensations traveling throughout his nerves, and Jongin whines softly but crawls forward until he’s face-to-face with Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo tips the camera down to film him instinctively.

“Wh-What are you…?” Kyungsoo mumbles out softly, not wanting the stream audience to catch his voice, but he can tell with how the comments are exploding that it’s obvious at this point that there’s another man in this room with Jongin.

“You’re hard, daddy,” Jongin smirks up at him as he palms the front of Kyungsoo’s jeans. “Can I take care of it?”

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops, and he breathes heavily, wondering if this is all a dream. His cock twitches as Jongin continuously rubs his hand on the bulge of his pants, wearing a smile on his painted lips, and Kyungsoo can’t believe this is the same Jongin who gets nervous even speaking in front of their friends. Gulping, he says a simple _yes_ , and Jongin’s grin widens.

Jongin unzips and unbuttons his jeans with purpose, pulling them down along with Kyungsoo’s gray underwear. He licks his lips when Kyungsoo’s erection bobs out, eying the reddened, leaking tip. Leaning forward, the younger doesn’t hesitate to press a kiss just beneath the head, giving kitten-like licks as he looks up at Kyungsoo and the camera. Kyungsoo’s breathing is soon turning into pants, and he has to stifle the sounds with his free hand, trying to keep his own voice from taking away from Jongin’s moan as he starts to take Kyungsoo into his mouth.

His cherry lips are stretched around Kyungsoo’s cock in no time, leaving light lipstick stains as he bobs his head back and forth. He can’t take the entire length but most of it, and he pulls back, sucking on just the tip, laving his tongue over the slit and making lewd sounds with his mouth. Kyungsoo groans and places his hand on Jongin’s head without thinking, gripping the pink strands of hair, making his bow crooked. Jongin’s moans at the action vibrate against his dick, and Kyungsoo pushes against his skull, encouraging him to swallow him completely. Slowly, Jongin takes him inch-by-inch until his fingers are twisting into the sheets, and Kyungsoo’s cock grazes the back of this throat. Kyungsoo is almost worried that he’ll choke, but to his surprise Jongin relaxes, eyes fluttering shut before he swallows.

Kyungsoo groans, gripping Jongin’s hair tightly and trying to keep himself from bucking his hips. Pulling away, Jongin grins up at him before repeating the process over and over, licking up the saliva that drips from his lips and Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo gains enough confidence to start pushing his hips forward, following Jongin’s movements.

“Am I doing good, daddy?” Jongin murmurs in a cute manner, though his voice is a bit rough, as he strokes Kyungsoo’s cock with one hand to give his swollen, reddened mouth a break. “I’m so wet for you.”

Kyungsoo nearly comes at that, but instead he moves Jongin’s hand away. “Show me, baby,” he somehow manages to say.

Sitting back on the mattress, Jongin spreads his legs, gasping at the sensation of the vibrators moving. Sure enough, there’s a wet patch from precum on his briefs. And, as if make Kyungsoo even harder, Jongin rolls over onto his hands and knees, ass facing Kyungsoo, and moves his hand to yank back the fabric of his briefs to show his pretty pink and puckered hole, the wires of the vibrators disappearing inside and shining wetly from lube.

Kyungsoo steps forward and kneels onto the bed, camera still in his hand as he kicks off his pants and underwear, and takes the liberty of tugging on the hot pink wires of the bullet vibrators. Jongin keens, his head down on the mattress, and Kyungsoo grazes his fingers over the pucker of Jongin’s hole before pressing his pointer finger inside.

“ _Oh_ , daddy,” Jongin gasps, knees sliding against the sheets to spread his legs further. “T-Take the vibrators out and put your fingers in, please - ah!” He jolts as he feels Kyungsoo’s finger slide out just before he slaps Jongin’s ass.

“You don’t get to tell daddy what to do,” Kyungsoo growls out, spanking Jongin again and enjoying the way his left cheek and thigh jiggle from the impact. He pulls the vibrators out anyways, watching them escape his ass with a visible pop one at a time. Switching them off, he unclips the toys from Jongin’s stockings and places them on the bed beside him. As Kyungsoo does that, he spots a sentence on the chat of the stream.

_Spank him more. Teach that slut a lesson._

Kyungsoo’s dick twitches visibly, but he has to make sure it’s okay first. “Do you think daddy should punish you some more, huh?” He rests his hand on Jongin’s ass, and the younger pulls the fabric of his underwear back further.

“Yes, please, daddy,” Jongin whimpers, glancing back at him and the camera. “Spank me more.”

He wastes no time in landing rough smacks on Jongin’s bottom. With one free hand, he mainly assaults the left cheek until it’s covered in red splotches resembling his hand print, and Jongin is sobbing into the mattress, his thighs shaking and cock dribbling precum. Kyungsoo only feels a little bad, rubbing gentle circles over the sensitive flesh. He hums, reaching down to trace a line down Jongin’s cock.

“What a slut,” Kyungsoo murmurs, and he moves closer until his dick is touching the red skin on Jongin’s bottom, brushing the sensitive head against the hot skin. “Shit…” he groans. This whole situation escalated so quickly that Kyungsoo doesn’t know what Jongin wants from him. Will he even let him fuck him?

“Inside…” Jongin breathes. “Get inside.” He moves his hips back.

“O-Okay…” Kyungsoo replies, crawling off the bed. He didn’t want to expose himself to the audience in the stream, but there’s no way he’s going to fuck Jongin with only one free hand. Walking over the tripod, he attaches the camera as quickly as possible, eager and excited. He glances at the laptop to see the comments exploding, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he strips himself of his t-shirt and then grabs the bottle of lube on the corner of the bed, being extra and slathering it on his cock in front of the camera. He might as well put on a show now that he’s committed.

Focusing his attention back on Jongin, the younger is sitting up, his briefs and sweater gone and abandoned on the side of the bed. His eyes are hooded and his lips parted, watching Kyungsoo. His makeup is smeared around his eyes, but it only makes him look more attractive and wrecked. Crawling back onto the mattress, Kyungsoo approaches him.

“How do you want me, daddy?” Jongin asks, looking meek and cute again.

“On your back,” Kyungsoo answers gruffly.

Jongin lies down, parallel to the end of the bed so the camera can film every inch of his body. Kyungsoo pins Jongin’s legs to his chest, bending him in half. He looks down at his roommate and best friend and thinks that he can now throw both of those labels out the window.

Jongin lets out a soft moan as Kyungsoo pushes inside of him, and he hooks his long socked legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, one hand clawing at Kyungsoo’s hair and the other placed on his back as the older starts to move in and out of him. The sensation exhilarating, and Jongin cries out with every thrust, turning his head to the side and moaning out in encouragement. Kyungsoo’s thick and fills him up good, just like he thought he would.

“Daddy, daddy,” Jongin gasps, trembling as Kyungsoo hits that spot deep within him.

“Touch yourself for me,” Kyungsoo breathes, sweat dripping from his temples. He loves watching the pleasure flicker across Jongin’s expression, and the way he can’t help how his body shudders and tries to adjust to the sensations. It’s no wonder he’s a camboy. His face and body were made for sex.

Jongin doesn’t last long with how he’s been holding himself out for just this moment. His weeping cock is furiously stroked by himself until the purpling head spurts cum all over his chest and Kyungsoo’s stomach. Holding Jongin’s thighs with a tight grip, Kyungsoo speeds up his thrusts and meeting Jongin’s glazed, tired eyes is what does him in. He graciously pulls out of Jongin and jerks himself to completion swiftly, adding to the mess on Jongin’s heaving chest.

Panting to catch his breath, Jongin turns to look at the camera and grins breathlessly. “Bye, bye, everyone.” He blows a lazy kiss, and Kyungsoo reaches over to close out of the stream for him on the laptop.

Kyungsoo sighs and rolls over to lie on the bed next to Jongin, feeling like his bones melted but also feeling sated as well. He turns to look at Jongin and finds the other male already staring at him, red lips parted. But his eyes look vulnerable, like he’s waiting for Kyungsoo to say something that will shatter what they just built.

“What now?” Jongin hoarsely whispers, his hand moving to nudge at Kyungsoo’s.

To be frank, Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what they are now. He wants to be more than friends, but is it too early to assume that they could be more? He doesn’t know how to answer Jongin’s questions, so he takes his hand in his and smiles.

“Nap and then go out for dinner?”

Jongin looks surprised, but it soon melts into a soft smile, and he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’d like that.”


End file.
